The Saga of Blueblue: Operation Blackout
by BlueBlue930
Summary: Herbert has launched his greatest weapon and the island is now his.With the EPF underground, blueblue has been sent off as safety. JPG and Rookie are the only ones to beat Herbert, but first, they need to find their best friend... Based on the actual event but with some things i'll add in, rated K for now, no flames please :)
1. Prologue

Operation Blackout Prologue

_Before the events of the blackout_

The penguins had discovered G was kidnapped and had ordered a meeting. Suddenly, they had received a video feed of G frozen in a container, with 5 more empty. It didn't take much to realize that the others were for Dot, Rookie, JPG, the Director, and Blueblue.

Daniel, putting his annoyance of Blueblue aside, decided that it would be smart to have him leave, seeing how much Herbert hated Blueblue and wanted to ruin his life. Rookie and JPG didn't want him to leave, reminding him that as a team, they were in this together, but Blueblue refused to put his friends (and Daniel) in more trouble knowing that Herbert would do anything to get to him.

He went off to who knows where as Rookie started to cry for his friend. JPG tried to comfort him as best he could but they knew that they had to prepare, Herbert was up to something big….


	2. Chapter 1

Operation Blackout (Chapter 1)

"I miss Blueblue…" Rookie sniffs, rubbing his eyes

"Same here… don't let your disguise slip.." JPG says

The two, and other agents, had to get Crab disguises on or else Herbert and his allies wouldv'e frozen them in ice, like G was. The place was no dark and sad, Herbert's face was everywhere and statues of him were too common. The other penguins thought Herbert had just shown up, not knowing about him living there for over 2 years. They hadn't heard from Blueblue since he'd left and they missed him badly.

"We can't do this with just us two…we need to get him.." Rookie says

"You're right…" JPG says "We need to talk to Daniel about it first.."

They waddle to a secret transporter that had been set up in areas on the island for the remaining EPF agents. They got into the new HQ underground and found Daniel, a black penguin now in a T Shirt with nets on a rope over his chest other than his usual suit

"Another lost…" a red penguin said "Herbert got another agent and how knows what's happening to them…"

"Frozen I assume…" Daniel sighs, his flippers on the table in front of him "Just like the others…"

"Even if we aren't caught, Herbert is revealing the IDs of our agents, they already know about Dot…" a yellow penguin said

"Agent Blueblue is being saved for last I assume…" the red penguin says "He believes that Blueblue has left the island and wants to make sure he's wrong…"

"Where IS Blueblue…?" Rookie asks as he and JPG waddle over

"Hidden in the woods… we can't risk-" Daniel started

"We need him Daniel" JPG says "You know that.."

"I'm sorry but with G gone and the director in deep hiding, I'M the one in charge and he needs to stay hidden away so he doesn't pose a threat to the mission"

"He's stopped Herbert more times than I can count" Rookie says "and he can do it again!"

Daniel sighs "Fine, you two find him and do whatever you need…"

Rookie and JPG quickly run out

0o0o0o0

They had found snuck into the woods and had a feeling of where to go, the cave where this all started. They found Herbert's old cave, the one he was at when he and Blueblue's rivalry began. Sure enough, Blueblue has bundled up in blankets, trying to fry a frozen fish

"BLUE!" Rookie says, very happy

"Oh hey" he says "Want some fish?"

"Blue, we need you back" JPG says, sitting across from him

"I can't… I'm the one who'll be hunted until I'm caught, not you guys…"

"He's hunting them ALL!" Rookie says, sitting next to JPG "All the EPF agents are being hunted…"

"Serious…?!" Blueblue asks, worried

"Yep, we need you back or Herbert will win…" JPG says

That snaps Blueblue back to normal "He will NOT win!" he says, jumping to his feet

The others get up as well

"Get this through your hotheaded little mind" JPG says "The three of us are a team and we're all going to beat Herbert together"

"Yea!" Rookie says, sticking a flipper "The trio team forever!

JPG smiles and puts a flipper on his. Blueblue smiles at the two

"Let's take Herbert down!" he says, putting a flipper on theirs


	3. Chapter 2

Operation Blackout (Chapter 2)

They had gotten Blueblue a crab costume as well and they went on their way to Herbert's home. Then, Herbert walked by, just to make the penguins scared and confused, and went towards his home. Blueblue started to step ahead in anger but JPG stopped him

"We can't have Herbert know that we're here, we're next on his list remember…?"

Blueblue sighs "fine…let's just go in.."

They slip in and feel how warm it is. Rookie wipes his forehead "It's so warm…" he sighs

"Yea…how can anyone live in this temperature…" JPG agrees

They look around the place with a big chair, a pool, plants, and Herbert's face everywhere. They walked like crabs over to one of the terminals and JPG started to crack the code.

"Blue…" Rookie says to him, pulling him aside "I'm scared…"

"Why? JPG isn't THAT terrifying is he?" he jokes slightly

"Not that, on Herbert's list…it says I'm next…"

"Oh….i forgot about that…" he says, sadly

"I don't want to be frozen! It looks colder than it already is…!"

"You WON'T be frozen!" he says "And neither will Jet Pack Guy, or the Director, or other agents, or me! No one else will freeze while we're here!"

JPG finishes and goes to the other one. He finishes and comes back over

"Daniel says he can get us new items to help us move on to the others"

They sneak out and get to the underground EPF. Daniel doesn't spend too much time talking to Blueblue and tells the three about the plan.

"If we crash them all on one day, Herbert would realize we have agents inside. We need to take it one day at a time and then we shut down the laser. Since he knows all our information, we can't go back to our igloos since Herbert locked them up with loads of security"

"The Puffles are safe" another agent says "They're somewhere warmer and safe from the crabs…"

"The agents have been staying here but they CAN'T go outside without a crab disguise"

The others nod and go to rest. As Blueblue and JPG work, Rookie stands up

"I'm going to get us some food…" he says and goes to the exit

"Wait.." JPG says, realizing something "Did he mean outside…?!"

They look at each other and then yell "ROOKIE!" and dash to the exit, shoving on their disguises

By the time they got outside, they saw a pizza on the ground. That was all they found of rookie. Blueblue covers his face with his flippers

"He's going to pay…" JPG says "Herbert is going down!"


	4. Chapter 3

Operation Blackout (Chapter 3)

Rookie held the sides of the giant piece of metal pushing him towards the ice chamber where Herbert was going to freeze him.

"Y…you won't win this Herbert…"

"What's going to stop me? Your silly EPF, they're finished! No one can stop me!"

"Blueblue can! He beat you before and he will again!"

He laughs but is hiding anger behind his eyes "Agent Blueblue is gone! For good I'm sure!"

"Nah uh! He's here right no- oh boy…." Rookie says, covering his beak

"He's returned!? That's perfect! More of my plan must be set in motion.." he says and presses a button, pushing Rookie in and freezing him

0o0o0o0

The other agents were taking the fact that another of their members being captured hard, Blueblue and JPG in particular. One penguin runs in with a newspaper

"He's done it again! Jet Pack Guy's identity is revealed!"

Blueblue takes it and reads it as JPG does too

"My real name is NOT 'guy'" JPG says

"Then what is it?"

"It's-" he starts to say

"It says you're weakness is 'very stern' and 'teamwork needs improvement'" another penguin says, interrupting him which annoyed Blueblue

"And my teamwork does NOT need improvement, he sure didn't think that when I helped make the plan to lock him in that cage!"

"The part about you memorizing the EPF protocols is true" Blueblue groans "You were ALWAYS pointing out what I got wrong when we started"

"Well if YOU'D actually read it I wouldn't have, now I don't even bother"

"Yea, that's MY job" Daniel says, annoyed

Blueblue sighs and puts the newspaper down "So now you and Rookie are known all over the island…I know he's doing this cause you're my best friends…"

"Maybe so, but at least he doesn't know you're back" JPG says

Then, the T.V in the room goes on. They all turn and go over to it as Herbert comes on screen

"Citizens of Club Herbert, I have something very special to tell you today" there is some snaps in the background and he turns to it "yes Klutzy I AM telling them!"

Blueblue stands in front of it, angry but wondering about what Herbert would say

Herbert clears his throat and turns back to the screen, talking again "There is something I planned to reveal a year ago, back when I tried to, and succeeded, in destroying the PSA. Then, I was close to making this happen sooner, but one little bird wouldn't give up and kept destroying my plans"

Blueblue had to smirk at that, who wouldn't?

"I was SO close to revealing their identity, even now this bird tried his best to defeat me, but it is I who shall win this time"

Blueblue felt his heart drop into his butt, realizing what this was about

"He wouldn't…." he whispers

Herbert grabs something from a table, a folder like the other agents. Out of the cameras view, he opens it and talks again

"This agent, your neighbor, your little friend, the reason that all of THIS is happening, is…"

"No, no, no, no" Blueblue keeps repeating

Herbert smiles evilly and holds up the file, showing all of Blueblue's info and his picture clearly

"Agent Blueblue, agent number 6079, owner of two puffles, employee of the Pizza Place, Coffee store, Nightclub, and of course, the PSA and the EPF. All of you who haven't known, he's lied to you all for almost 3 years, I guess he never trusted ANY of you"

All over the island, everyone gasped in shock. Blueblue was very well known around the island and no one could believe it. Some got angry and some started to cry, it was too much

Herbert lowers the file and speaks to the screen again

"You're finished agent, I've almost completed my revenge on you for ruining almost every one of my genius plans. It isn't over yet, I have three more freezing tubes set up by my laser. One for your remaining best friend, one for your precious leader, and one final one for you! I plan to save you for last so you can see everything you sought to protect destroyed, so you can see your failure before you freeze. I can't wait for that…" and the T.V shuts off

The entire room is silent, no one moves or talks. Blueblue is staring wide eyed at the T.V, tears in his eyes and flippers clutched tight. He was ready now more than ever, he wanted to take Herbert down!


	5. Chapter 4

Operation Blackout (Chapter 4)

More determined than ever, Blueblue and JPG got their disguises on and snuck into Herbert's base. They did very well, shutting down one terminal before moving on but they had to walk by the place where the laser was and where the frozen agents are. They saw G, Dot, and Rookie frozen in large tubes right by the laser. The two had to stop in shock and look at their frozen friends. Blueblue refused to let Herbert make him feel like a failure but seeing this, it was hard not to. They eventually moved on and went to the next terminal and JPG got to working on it.

"I know you're feeling terrible…" JPG says as he works on it "But you can't let him get to you…"

"It's tough… all of this is MY fault…"

"All you did is defeat him and save the island, it is NOT you!"

"But I couldn't save it this time…"

"So Herbert has control for now, we're going to stop him for good this time!"

He smiles at him "Thanks man, I'm glad you're still here to keep me sane" he jokes

He gets it shut down but then, an alarm goes off

"He knows! I bet he put an alarm on this one after the others shut down!"

They hear the snap of the crab's claws as they swarm over to the door. JPG had taken off his disguise so he can work on the terminal, he takes it in one flipper and the two see a secret way out, it was an elevator to bring supplies up and down, but it could only hold one penguin.

"Ok, you go first and I'll bring it back-" Blueblue started to say

"No blue, it won't be quick enough, you go and…I'll stay.."

His eyes widen "Wh...What!? No! You have to come too…I don't want BOTH of my best friends caught…"

JPG smiles sadly "You have to… you're the only penguin who I KNOW can stop Herbert"

"But he knows who the director is, apparently, he'll get whoever it is and then Club Penguin is doomed…"

"No it isn't, we still have Agent Blueblue, and that's all we need to have to have the upper flipper…"

He pushed Blueblue back onto the elevator and sent it down before he could say anything. The crabs burst in and he left without a word, going to the freezing tubes. He saw the dark shape if the director there in one of them and his flippers clutch. He goes in without fighting, keeping the thought of Blueblue saving the day in his head before he is frozen

0o0o0o0

Blueblue hits bottom and lays back, upset over what had happened. He was alone now, the only one of his team left and with no idea what to do next. He sighs angrily and stands up. His earpiece gets a message and Daniel talks to him

"I heard what just happened, get back to HQ and the others will help with this"

"Can't do…I'm not leaving…"

"What!?"

"I'm shutting these down myself…then ending this with Herbert myself"

"That's a crazy plan even for you! You can't possibly take him one on one! He's a huge polar bear who's much smarter and stronger than you, you're just one penguin"

"Well I'm a penguin who's going to save his friends and the person who signs his payments…and of course is my boss too…"

"You're making a stupid mistake…!"

"When do I NEVER make a stupid mistake?"

He shuts the earpiece off and goes back in. As soon as he goes in, he finds a paper in his suit, that JPG had written info on how to shut the computer that controls the laser. He smiles and moves onto the main door, he takes off the crab costume and tosses it away, it goes into the lava. He puts the anti-lava boots on and crosses it, opening the door

"Ok Herbert" he says to himself "Let's end this…"

He goes in and closes the door behind him


	6. Chapter 5

Operation Blackout (Chapter 5)

Blueblue walked into the room and looked around. It was warm like the rest of the house but he could see the heavy snow all around the island. Herbert was at the control board of the laser and was almost done with freezing the entire island. The freezing tubes were on one side of the room but Blueblue had to ignore them for now. He goes over and stands by a desk in the room

"Herbert"

Herbert straightens up in anger from hearing the voice, he turns and sees Blueblue

"You!" he says, angry "I knew you would be here to ruin all my work! Well you're too late! In a few minutes, my plan will be complete and all these birds will be frozen while I keep my warm home"

"This is MY home Herbert, and I'm not going to let you destroy it!"

"Your identity is exposed to them all, you're a 'secret' agent no more! They know you've lied to them and may hate you as well!"

"Don't care, this is my home and they're the penguins who live here! You may have changed the name, but this place is and always will be Club Penguin! Now, I'm going to shut that down and beat you again!"

Herbert clutches his big paws into fists, glaring at him

"Then I'll defeat you myself before I freeze you!"

He runs at Blueblue and tries to knock him out but Blueblue jumps out of the way, Herbert smashes the desk instead. He tries but Blueblue is faster than him and easily dodges. Blueblue keeps his eyes on the control board as he moves, he had to get there somehow

"I can't wait to beat you again! You haven't won any of those times you tried, and the only time you did was when you tricked us!"

"I WILL win!" he says, trying to hit him again "I won't be defeated by a bird who is MUCH less intelligent than I! I am more intelligent and you're a halfwit compared to me!"

"I may not be smart, but I got great friends and I'm a leader who's saved this place a bunch of times, that's all I need"

Herbert punches but Blueblue darts out of the way and he hits a button under the freezing tubes, a blast of cold hits his face

"AH! To cold!" he yells as he tries to find the button through closed eyes as the cold blinds him

Blueblue takes this chance and goes to the control board. He reaches for the note JPG had given him but then he remembers that it was in the suit, and that had fallen into the lava. He has a mini freak out as he looks at the board, not knowing what to do

"What do I do!? What do I do!?" he keeps repeating as he looks

He sees that the countdown in in its final minutes, he had only a few minutes left to save the island and the penguins. He concentrates on remembering what JPG had written. He suddenly remembers and types some things in fast. Herbert had gotten to the button and pressed it, slowly stopping the cold blast of air. Blueblue types faster and a screen pops up saying 'destroy laser?'

Herbert turns and sees "No!"

Blueblue smirks at him "This is why you never threaten my home! And this is for my friends!" he presses the 'yes' button

The laser starts to shake and a noise starts up. Herbert runs to another area and presses a button. An Escape Pod pops up and klutzy goes in, then Herbert

"You haven't seen the last of me agent, I will have my payback! You will never trap me, you or your silly agency!"

He closes the pod and it shoots away. The Control pad flashes a skull and crossbones as the laser starts to explode. It blows up and light fills the island. Huddled penguins look up and cheer as they get warmer. Herbert had gotten far in the pod and saw the light return to the island. Anger fills inside of him as he thinks about yet another defeat

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yells in anger

Back at the base, Blueblue coughs as the smoke starts to clear. The tubes open and the penguins stumble out. Blueblue sees them and smiles widely, running over. He goes to Rookie and JPG first, hugging them both at once, tightly

"BLUEBLUE!" Rookie says, super happy to see him alright

"You guys are alright!" Blueblue says, pulling away

"Of course we are, it's you we had to be worried about" he jokes

"I can't believe you did it!" JPG says

"What you had doubts I could?" Blueblue jokes

JPG takes a few seconds, thinking, then laughs "Of course not…"

G cleans his glasses as he gets out too "I always knew you could" he says, smiling at Blueblue

"Same here ace" Dot says, smiling at him

Then, the director, still in shadows, walks out of the pod

"Well done agent. Thanks to your remarkable skill and courage, Club Penguin is free…"

"Well you know…" he says, smiling

"Even in the face of danger and when your friends were taken, you never gave up and that courage is why you are the leader and why your two best friends will gladly follow you"

JPG and Rookie nod and the director starts to walk forward. The three watch in shock as he walks forward

Then the smoke clears and they see…Aunt Artic!

"Truly, you have saved us all"

Their eyes widen in shock "Aunt Artic!?"

"Wait, so the first mission I did as an PSA agent was for the director herself!?" Blueblue asks

"Yes, I wanted to see if you could be a great addition to the agency. I saw I was right, and I know my choice was wise even more now. The same for your friends, who are much more than they used to be. Since the three of you became friends and became a team, you all have done much more than you thought you would. Now you all know my secret, and you are all worthy of my secret. Keep it well"

"It's the only secret we have now…the island knows about our identity's…we're not 'secret' agents anymore…"

"Well….there is ONE thing we can do…" G says

"What is it?" JPG asks

"Blueblue and Rookie, you two get the other agents back and JPG, unfreeze the others. We'll all meet back at EPF headquarters and I'll show you.."

They all go off to get the agents

0o0o0o0

The agents had been brought back to the EPF and Daniel had been brought to a secret room where Aunt Artic was and he was told the secret. He was shocked but got over it pretty fast

"Thank you for keeping everything orderly in the agency" she says to him

"It was tough especially with Agent Blueblue here…"

"Well I found out who the director is first" Blueblue says smugly

"Anyway…" JPG says, breaking the ice "What was this plan G?"

"Well, I've had this machine ever since Herbert almost revealed out identity's the first time. It's a machine that kind make all penguins outside the EPF forget our identity's"

"Great! So we make them forget us and they'll look for Herbert-" Blueblue starts

"Actually…it will make them forget about Herbert too…"

"So…if we do that, we'll be right back at where we started?" Rookie asks

"Yes, it's up to you all" Aunt Artic says

They think and all nod "It's what's best for the island…" JPG says

G nods and leaves to start it. The others leave and the 3 are left in the room

"So…nothings changed after this…" Blueblue sighs

"I guess not…" JPG says "But the agents will always remember this…how you saved us all"

"And we're still here, so if Herbert comes back we can get him" Rookie says, smiling

"Yea…I'm glad I got you guys here" Blueblue smiles

"Of course we're here, I need to make sure you don't mess anything up" JPG jokes

"The trio forever!" Rookie says happily, pumping a fist in the air

The two laugh and walk out of the room


	7. Author's Note

NOTICE !

Now that Operation Blackout is over, I'm hoping to make a Christmas story and my next project while I work on that is a collection of Club Penguin one shot. I'll gladly take requests (actually I'd love to have some ) so just send in an idea and I'll do it

I'll do

Stories with regular characters (Blueblue, JPG, and Rookie)

Stories with an OC with the regular characters (Send info on the OC as well if you want that)

A Holiday special (not just Christmas but any other holiday (in the US))

One of the Missions or Field Ops

A crossover with something else

Questions can be sent in asking the characters about anything and I'll have them answer

Send in any ideas you have and if I can't do it, I'll reply. I'll do my very best to do whatever ideas you have

Thanks to all who favorited this story and who added me to their favorite authors list! I love all the reviews too, you guys rock ! More CP stories coming soon

Loads of love

~Blueblue930 & from Agent Blueblue


End file.
